Doko Dayo Konzen!
by Namassuki
Summary: Yup, Chibi Goku was looking for Konzen around the Tenkai. Kinda confusing though...One-Shot


Disclaimer: Gensomaden Saiyuki is not mine. It belongs to Kazuya Minekura the BEST!

ADD: Guess what? I write this story from 1 o'clock' till 3 o'clock! Argh! This story suddenly popped out of my mind so I write this! I didn't reread it so there're probably many mistakes here!! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Namassuki **

**Doko Dayo, Konzen?!**

* * *

"Konzen?" Goku opened the door to bathroom. "Konzen isn't here," said Goku and closed the door. He walked outside Konzen's room towards Tenpou's library. "Konzen?"

"Ah, Goku," Tenpou smiled as he saw Goku, his hands holding a thick book.

"Neh Ten-chan, have you seen Konzen?" Goku asked.

"Hoh? He was here a while ago," said Tenpou.

"Really? Doko? Doko?" Goku looked around.

"He had left," said Tenpou, smiled.

"Huoh…" Goku sighed.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking for Konzen, Goku?" Tenpou closed the book he had read.

"I…last night I used his papers…to make paper planes," replied Goku, blushing.

"Haha. No wonder he look pissed off," said Tenpou.

"Honto? He looked mad?" Goku asked. Tenpou smiled. "Huoh…that's why I want to see him to apology…" said Goku.

"Aww…Goku, why don't you look at Kenren's place. I bet he was looking for you too right now," said Tenpou.

"Honto? He was looking for me?" Goku's eyes glittered. Tenpou nodded. "Hehe. Then I look for him!" Goku exclaimed and ran outside. Tenpou sighed and opened his book back to read it.

'_Kid.'_

* * *

"Konzen!" Goku arrived at Kenren's usual place, which was a large sakura tree. He looked up and saw the general sat on the branch of the tree, holding a small bottle of liquor and leaned against the tree.

"Ah…life with liquor is good…" said Kenren.

"KEN-NI-CHAN!!" Goku yelled, startling Kenren who almost fell off the tree.

"Whoa! Whoa! What the hell was that shouting for?!" Kenren asked, hugging the branch of the tree.

"Neh, have you seen Konzen?" Goku asked, didn't feel guilty for making Kenren to almost fall because he was so innocent to know about it.

"No…I haven't seen that sexy kami since yesterday," replied Kenren.

"Mou! He wasn't here either!" pouted Goku and started to look somewhere else.

"What the heck…?"

* * *

"Mou…Konzen, doko dayo?!" Goku looked around his corridor and didn't see his sun at all. Then something clicked in his mind. He quickly ran towards one room and opened the door roughly, shouting, "KONZEN!" Startled Jiroushin who read the papers, wailed in fear as the papers flew into the air and slowly falling onto the floor. Kanzeon yawned in bored then smiled when she saw Goku.

"Ara. Konzen's pet."

"Neh, have you seen Konzen?"

"Konzen? Nope, I haven't seen him," said Kanzeon.

"Mou! Where is he anyway?"

"Have you tried to look for him in your room?" Kanzeon asked.

"Oh! I forgot! He must be there! After all, he was looking for me!" Goku exclaimed and rushed outside leaving behind smiling Kanzeon and tired Jiroushin who had to pick up the papers and arranged it all over again.

'_Hope he finds his sun,'_ thought Kanzeon.

* * *

Konzen, furious was also looking for Goku in Goku's room only to find out Goku wasn't there. "What the heck is he?!" Konzen irritated. _'I'm gonna punish that monkey for ruining my papers!' _thought Konzen.

"Ara? Konzen?" Konzen turned around to face Tenpou. "You're here."

"Have you seen Goku?" Konzen asked.

"Oh? You haven't found him yet?" Tenpou asked.

"Yes…"

"He was looking for you a while ago in my library," said Tenpou.

"Really? Do you know where he is now?" Konzen asked.

"Well, I told him to look at Kenren's place," replied Tenpou.

"Humph! Kono Stupid monkey!" Konzen left Tenpou. Tenpou smiled as Konzen eventually out of his sight when suddenly he heard someone.

"Ten-chan! Ten-chan!" Goku called him.

"Are? Goku?"

"Neh, neh is Konzen inside?" Goku looked inside his room. "Mou…he isn't here!"

"Ano Goku…"

"Huh?"

"You haven't found Konzen yet?" Tenpou asked. Goku shook his head cutely. "Ara…"

"Why?"

"Konzen was here a while ago," said Tenpou.

"Honto?! Doko? Doko?"

"He was looking for you, so I told him you were looking for him at Kenren's place and so he went to Kenren's place to look for you which where you were supposed to be but you're here while Konzen went to Kenren's place," said Tenpou. Goku blinked and blinked and blinked.

"Huh?" Goku blinked again.

"Oh, that's was confusing huh?" Goku nodded cutely. "Well, Konzen at Kenren's place," said Tenpou.

"Really?! Great! I'll go there then!" And of he went.

'_My…what a cute kid…'_

* * *

Konzen walked towards his destination, which was Kenren's place until someone called him from behind when he was at two ways corridors. "Konzen-sama!"

"What?"

"Kanzeon Bosatsu wants you to see her now," said the kami.

"Ch. That kusobaba!" Konzen walked towards another direction followed by the kami. A moment later, Chibi Goku arrived and took the opposite direction towards Kenren's place.

"Ken-ni-chan!" Once again, Goku made Kenren almost to fall.

"What?" Kenren asked.

"Neh, neh, have you seen Konzen?" Goku asked.

"No. I haven't seen him since yesterday as I said before," replied Kenren.

"Mou! Ten-chan said he will be here!" said Goku.

"Huoh? Why are you looking for him anyway?" Kenren asked.

"I want to apology to him for ruining his papers last night…" Goku blushed.

"Stupid monkey."

"I'm not monkey!"

"Whatever. Why don't you try at Kanzeon Bosatsu's place? I bet he's there since that old hag always calls him," said Kenren.

"Okay!" Chirped Goku and ran towards Kanzeon Bosatsu's place.

* * *

"That kusobaba! How dare she give me lots of paperwork! Damn her!" Konzen cursed as he carried a building of papers in his arms. Far away from him, Goku was running towards him, as he didn't realize Konzen was in front of him.

"Ah Konzen," Konzen looked at his right and saw Homura; he was standing in front of Homura's room. "Looks like you need my help," Homura said and took some of the papers from Konzen and walked into his room nearby. Konzen followed behind. Soon, Goku, who didn't see Konzen just now, panting from running around, ran passed Homura's place towards Kanzeon Bosatsu's place. "Looks like you need someone to carry you these papers," said Homura.

"Ch. That old hag always caused me some trouble!" said Konzen.

"Oh, you look mad," said Homura.

"Of course I am! I want to go to Kenren's place to look for that Stupid monkey!"

"Well, I kinda busy right now Konzen. So why don't you call your friend to help you?" Homura said.

"Ch. Who would want to help---?"

"Ah. Konzen," Tenpou appeared.

"Tenpou! Good! You help me with these stupid papers!" stated Konzen.

"Oh, sure," Tenpou said and picked up the papers into his arms and left Homura. "So, have you found Goku?" Tenpou asked.

"No! I haven't check at Kenren's place yet. That kusobaba called me and told me to finish these papers!" Konzen grunted.

"Haha. Let's put these papers in your room office first then we go to Kenren's place," said Tenpou. _'Although I doubt that he's still there,' _thought Tenpou.

* * *

"KONZEN!" Goku abruptly opened the door to Kanzeon's room, startling Jiroushin again.

"Oh. Konzen's pet again. What is it?"

"Huh. Huh. Ha-have you seen Konzen?" Goku panted.

"Hmm…I told him to finish his papers, so I bet he's in his room right now," said Kanzeon.

"Oh! Konzen must have return to his room! That's it! I go there! Sankyu na!" Goku stated before he left.

"I hope he won't get tired with these running," said Kanzeon.

* * *

"There. Now you can look for Goku," said Konzen.

"Right," Konzen said and left. Tenpou waited for a while and read his book as he leaned against the wall outside of Konzen's room. Suddenly he heard familiar voice.

"Ten-chan! Ten-chan!" Tenpou saw Goku waved at him as he ran towards him.

"Oh? Goku?"

"Ten-chan!" Pant. "Ten-chan…" Pant. "Have you seen Konzen?" Goku asked after he got his breathe.

"Eh? You haven't found him yet?" Tenpou asked sweatdropped.

"No. Is he inside?" Goku asked as he looked into Konzen's room and found out that his sun wasn't in there. "Mou! Doko dayo, Konzen?!"

"Err…"

"Nani Ten-chan?"

"Well, Konzen was looking for you at Kenren's place after I told you where he was but then Kanzeon Bosatsu called him before he got there and gave him these building papers then I found Konzen at Homura's place---Wait Goku! I haven't finished yet!" Tenpou shouted when Goku left after he heard Homura's place. _'Ah…I bet he's looking for Konzen at Homura's place.'_

* * *

"What? He's not here?!" Konzen cursed.

"Nope. He's not here right now."

"Do you have any idea where is he?" Konzen asked.

"Well…I told him to look at Kanzeon Bosatsu's place since she always calls you," replied Kenren.

"Humph! He's probably there," said Konzen before he left.

"Good luck finding him!"

* * *

While Konzen was on his way towards Kanzeon Bosatsu's place, Goku was running towards Homura's place. He opened the door and saw Homura was reading a book. "Oh? Son Goku?"

"Neh, neh have you seen Konzen?" Goku asked.

"Huh? Well, I did see him coming back from Kanzeon Bosatsu carrying these papers…" said Homura.

"Then? Then? Where is he?!" Goku asked impatiently. Outside, Konzen was walking towards Kanzeon Bosatsu's place through the corridor where Homura's place situated which also a placed where he dropped the papers.

"He went back to his room with Tenpou," replied Homura. Konzen walked passed Homura's room without knowing Goku was inside since the door was closed.

"EEEEEHHH? No way! Oh well, at least he's there!" said Goku. "Sankyu!" Goku said before he left and ran to the opposite of Konzen's direction. After running for a while, Goku arrived at Konzen's room and checked inside. There was no sign of his sun. "Mou! Konzen! Doko dayo!" Goku stumbled onto the floor and rubbed his throbbing foot. "Mou…I wonder where he was…"

'_Konzen was looking for you at Kenren's place.'_

"Huoh? That's mean Konzen was at Kenren's place! Not Homura's place!" Goku exclaimed as he on his foot and started to run towards Kenren's place, AGAIN.

* * *

"NANI?! HE'S NOT HERE?!" Konzen shouted.

"Nope."

"Kuso…KONO STUPID MONKEY!"

"Now, now calm down Konzen. Have you looked at him in your room?" Kanzeon asked.

"Yes I have! And it was the third times I check!"

"How about his room?" Kanzeon asked.

"Hmm…no, I haven't."

"Well, you better check him there," said Kanzeon.

"Ch. Kuso Stupid monkey…" Konzen cursed before he left.

"Are they playing hide and seek?" Jiroushin asked.

"No. They're playing run and seek."

* * *

"So, you're saying Goku had been running around to look for Konzen?" Kenren asked.

"Yes. It's been three times I met him and told him that Konzen was here," Tenpou replied who leaned against the tree.

"He was here a while ago," Kenren said as he jumped onto the ground and put his arm over Tenpou's shoulder. "But I told him to go to Kanzeon Bosatsu's place."

"Sigh…and Goku was looking for him at Homura's place."

"Hey cheer up! Kanzeon Bosatsu and Homura's place are at the same direction!"

"I know that but---!"

"Ten-chan! Ken-ni-chan!"

"Goku!" Tenpou surprised. Goku stopped running and panted.

"Neh, neh, have you seen Konzen?" Goku asked.

"You haven't found him?" Kenren asked. Goku shook his head cutely.

"Oh my…you still haven't found him…I wonder where he went to…?"

"Maybe he was trying to avoid you," Kenren teased Goku. Apparently, Goku took those words seriously that his eyes widened and started to cry. "Whoa! Whoa! Why are you crying?!"

"Konzen don't want to see me!!" Goku cried again.

"Kenren! This is your entire fault!"

"What?!"

"Who told you to say those words?" Tenpou hugged crying Chibi Goku. "It's okay Goku. Konzen wasn't trying to avoid you," comfort Tenpou.

"Aww geesh! I was just joking!" Kenren exclaimed as he knelt and patted Goku's head. "Oi monkey," Kenren called. Goku looked up at Kenren with watery eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tease you," said Kenren.

"Really?" Goku asked cutely.

"Yes. I was just joking. Don't take it seriously, okay? Besides, I bet that sun of yours is looking for you right now," said Kenren.

"Honto?"

"Yes!"

"Where is he?" Goku asked Tenpou.

"Hmm…we also don't know…" replied Tenpou.

"Mou…I want to see Konzen…"

"Let's try to look for him at Kanzeon Bosatsu's place," said Kenren.

"Yes, we'll accompany you, Goku," Tenpou smiled and off they went to Kanzeon Bosatsu's room.

* * *

"..!" Konzen shouted as he found that his pet wasn't in his own room. "Where the hell is he?!" Konzen stormed out of his room and walked towards Tenpou's library.

* * *

"Huh? You haven't found Konzen yet?" Kanzeon asked though she was screaming in happy and declared she had won in her mind.

"No. Do you know where he is?" Tenpou asked.

"Nope. I don't know. Why don't you try to look for him in your room," Kanzeon suggested.

"Maybe he's there," said Kenren.

"Hmm. Maybe. Shall we go, Goku?"

"Okay!" Chirped Goku and they left the room while Kanzeon smirked.

"Isn't that cute, Jiroushin? He had been looking for my dear nephew all the time and still hasn't given up on finding him," said Kanzeon.

"Aah." Jiroushin frowned because he had lost his bet with Kanzeon that Son Goku would not come back here to look for his sun. Well, he lost the bet.

* * *

"He's not here…" said Goku as they arrived in his room.

"He's definitely avoiding you," said Kenren unconsciously. Goku frowned then he cried. "Crap."

"Kenren!" Tenpou frowned at Kenren.

"I'm sorry!" stated Kenren.

"Ha didn't want to see me anymore!" cried Goku.

"Ma, ma Goku, please don't cry. I bet Konzen is somewhere around here," said Tenpou.

"B-But he's always gone whenever I look for him! He doesn't like me anymore! WHUAA!" cried Goku.

"Aww man…" Kenren scratched his hairs. "Don't cry monkey. Come here," Kenren hugged Chibi Goku. "I was just joking…"

"B-But! He-he always gone!" Goku choked from crying and clutched Kenren's cloak tightly as he buried his face onto Kenren's cloak.

"Come on now, why don't you have a rest?" Kenren said as he lifted Chibi Goku, walked into his room and placed him on his bed. Goku looked up at him with those big golden eyes.

"My feet hurt," said Goku.

"Probably because of those running you did," Tenpou said as he checked Goku's feet. "Why don't you go to sleep, Goku," said Tenpou.

"But Konzen…"

"I'll tell him that you are looking for him if I see him, okay?"

"Hmm…okay…" Goku said and yawned sleepily. Once Goku fell to sleep, Tenpou and Kenren walked out of the room and closed the door gently.

"Fuh! That was exhausting!" said Kenren.

"Who told you to say those words?"

"I was just kidding!"

"No matter. Now we need to find Konzen," said Tenpou.

"Ch! He always caused us a trouble!" said Kenren, scratching his head. "So, where should we look?" Kenren asked. Tenpou smiled handsomely.

"My library."

* * *

"Nani? He's in his room?!"

"Yes. Right now he's waiting for you," said Tenpou.

"Kuso Stupid monkey! Where have he been anyway?!"

"Ano na! He was looking for you around Tenkai! He went to see me three times just to look for you!" said Kenren.

"Really?" Konzen asked.

"That's true Konzen. Goku had been looking for you, he running around Tenkai to see because he wants to apology for what he had done last night," said Tenpou.

"Kuso…stupid monkey!" Konzen grunted before he stormed out of the room.

"Ma…that does solve it," said Tenpou.

"Ch! It was tiring!"

"Ma, ma, how about some cigarettes?" Tenpou asked as he showed Kenren a box of cigarettes.

"Oh! You sure know how to make my life better!" exclaimed Kenren and took one of the cigarettes. "Maybe you should be my wife…eh?" Kenren teased.

"Hmm…we'll see about that…" said Tenpou and smiled handsomely.

* * *

Konzen slowly opened the door and saw Goku was laying his bed, asleep. He closed the door behind him softly and walked towards his pet's bed. He climbed on it and stared at his pet for a while. _'Stupid monkey…'_ thought Konzen. Suddenly Goku's eyes fluttered opened and once those eyes met violet eyes of Konzen's, it became wider and shimmered.

"Konzen!" Goku hugged Konzen.

"Stupid monkey! Let me go!"

"Yadda!" Goku resist.

"Kuso…" Konzen sighed in defeat and put his hand on Goku's head. Goku stiffened in Konzen's arms. "Stupid monkey…" murmured Konzen and shuffled Goku's hairs.

"Mou…where have you been?" Goku asked.

"I was looking for you, idiot!" replied Konzen.

"Mou…I was looking for you too but you kept missing!" Goku pouted. Konzen sighed again.

"Who told you to be an idiot running around the Tenkai to look for me? I could have found you if you stayed at one place," said Konzen.

"Mou…" Goku pouted cutely, still hugging Konzen. There was silent filled the room after that. "Neh Konzen…"

"Nanda?"

"Are you mad at me?" Goku asked as he looked up at Konzen with his cute, pure, glittering golden eyes.

"If you're talking about the papers, yes, I am mad," replied Konzen. Goku buried his face onto Konzen's chest again.

"Gomen ne…" Murmured Goku. "I didn't mean to do it…"

Konzen sighed again. He knew he couldn't blame Goku anymore once he apologizes to him. "Stupid monkey. Next time don't you ever do it again," said Konzen, shuffling Goku's hairs. Goku looked at him in wide and amazed eyes.

"Hehehehe." Goku grinned. "Sankyu na Konzen!" Goku hugged Konzen again. His face plastered cute and wide smiled.

"Stupid monkey," said Konzen. Soon, Goku fell to sleep again, still hugging Konzen. _'Damn Stupid monkey! He's asleep!'_ Konzen thought and wanted to push Goku away but once he saw how peaceful Goku's face was when he was sleeping, he changed his mind and sighed. _'I guess…I could wait…for a while…'_

* * *

The next day, Goku ran towards Tenpou's room and opened the door roughly. "Ten-chan!"

"Huh? Goku?" Tenpou was reading a book while Kenren behind him was smoking.

"Have you seen Konzen?" Goku asked.

"I'm here, Stupid monkey," Konzen appeared from behind the bookcase, holding a book at his hand.

"Konzen!" Goku suddenly hugged Konzen.

"W-What the?!"

"I thought you left me again!" Goku exclaimed.

"Baka! I was looking for some books here!" said Konzen.

"Aww…he was just worried he would lost you again like yesterday," Tenpou said, smiling.

"Yeah. You don't want him to running around again," said Kenren.

"Kuso…" Konzen ruffled Goku's hairs. "Goku," Konzen called. Goku looked up to look at his shining and handsome sun. "I'm not going to leave you again," Konzen said and smiled handsomely. Goku blinked then he smiled and hugged Konzen tighter and said something Konzen wouldn't expected.

"I love you!"


End file.
